Debrief
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Liz wants Jack to rate their sex-life.


Rating: T/M-ish, strong sexual concepts.

Disclaimer: Tina owns 'em.

Spoilers: niente.

Pairing: Jack/Liz.

Summary: Liz wants to talk about their sex.

* * *

"Wow!" Liz shakes her head back and forth. She takes several large gulps of air. "That was good, right?"

Also breathless, Jack nods. "It was."

"I mean, that was _really_ good. Like, _super_ good." She turns to look at him, adding quickly, "For me, I'm saying."

Jack nods again. "I agree."

"Oh yeah?" Liz pauses, lifts her brows, "Like…how good would you say it was?"

"How good?" he repeats absently.

"Uh huh." She props an arm under her head, turns on her side to face him. "On a scale of one to ten, one being terrible and ten being the awesomest sex you've ever had in your life…how good would you say that was?"

Slowly regaining the power of speech - and thought - Jack turns his heavy head on the pillow. "You want me to _rate_ the sex we just had?"

She shrugs. "You know, for fun."

Jack chuckles darkly, pats her naked thigh. "Lemon, I know you far too well to believe that that could be your idea of fun. It took enough convincing on my part to get you to come around to the idea that sex itself could be fun."

"But I did come around."

"I noticed."

Liz hums worriedly. "Mm, I think my entire building noticed."

"You're not wrong. Somebody on the elevator called me by name the other day." His eyes cut to her face, briefly running over her features. "So what's this really about?"

"Nothing," she responds immediately, wagging her head, "No, nothing. I'm just…making conversation. You know, pillow talk..." she blinks at him, voice growing smaller by the second, "Do you not like pillow talk?"

"I have nothing against pillow talk," Jack tells her, reluctantly hoisting himself into a sitting position, back against the headboard and sheet arranged over his lap. "But when the woman I'm involved with asks me to put a sum total on our intimate relations, I must admit I see it as a sign of the impending disintegration of the relationship."

"No-" Liz hastens to assure him, "no, it's not that..."

His brow creases anyway. "What is it then?"

She sighs, scratching her head. "Okay…You've had a lot of sex."

"With you or in general?"

"Both, I guess." She sits up too, crossing her legs beneath the covers. "You're like…a connoisseur, almost."

Jack tilts his head. "You could say that I suppose."

"It's no big deal for me to have decent sex," Liz goes on, tucking the sheet under her arms, securing it over her breasts, "because I have nothing to compare it to. Let's face it, it takes very little to impress me. I mean, you surprised me with that move you pulled before - you know the one I mean."

Jack smiles at the memory. "I did, didn't I?"

She nods, eyes wide. "You really did."

"I know," he muses, smile turning smug. "It was very satisfying. Not to mention arousing."

"Right," she continues quickly, "So - I don't know good sex. Except the good sex that I have with you."

He nods dutifully. "I do my best."

"You, on the other hand," she points to him, "know good sex."

"Not to brag," he demurs, "but…yes."

"So…" she stalls in her explanation, struggling with her next sentence, "I guess what I'm asking is…where do I…how do I-"

Jack interrupts calmly, "And what I'm saying is that I refuse to answer that."

Liz frowns. "Why?"

"The better question is-" he muses, eying her beneath his brows, "why're _you_ asking?"

"_Because,_" she huffs, voice becoming exasperated. "I want to be good at this. I want to be good at…at _us_. And part of us – right now, a _big_ part of us – is the having of the sex." She shrugs one shoulder, "I wanna be good at that too."

"You are good." He runs a hand up and down her arm, "We're good together. I love what we do, I love being with you. I love touching you and tasting-"

"Okay-" she cuts him off, shifting in closer, "I want you to pretend you're my boss."

"That's…not much of a stretch," he mumbles, confused.

"No-no. I mean my boss in the bedroom."

His lips curve upwards. "I rather like the sound of that."

"Don't turn this into something kinky," she says, brow crumpled.

"I'm not turning it into anything," he answers logically, "We're in bed, naked, talking about sex."

Liz draws in a breath. "I want you to _evaluate_ me, is what I'm saying."

"You…what?"

"I want you to critique me," she continues, eager and expectant, "my performance. What I do, in this…arena. What I might be doing wrong, or what I can do more of, that sort of thing."

Jack scoffs disbelievingly. "You have to be kidding."

"I'm dead serious," she answers. "No one _ever_ talks about this stuff."

"For good reason."

She holds up one hand like a girl scout. "I'm not gonna get offended, I swear."

"Like I'll fall for that."

She drops the hand to her thigh with a slap. "Well, _how else_ is a person supposed to know?"

"Know _what_?"

"Whether they're good or not."

"I'm _telling you_ you're good."

"That doesn't count," she grumbles, "You want to have sex with me."

"Do you think," he asks, voice rich with incredulity, "I would want to have sex with you as much as I do if you were so terrible in bed?"

"Would _you tell me_ if I was terrible?" she counters, eyes narrowed.

Jack laughs. "You're not terrible!"

"But if I was!"

"You're not!"

She looks befuddled for a moment. "Well, how do _you_ know then? How do you know you're good in bed?"

"Your _neighbors_ know my name," he tells her pointedly. "Some not even on this floor."

She shrugs. "Apart from that."

"Lemon…" he chuckles lowly, "There _are_ certain…_subtleties_ to pick up on-"

"No-" she interjects, giving a definitive shake of the head. "Subtleties are no good to me. I've wasted too much time on bad sex or no sex-"

"We certainly agree on that."

"What I need now is hard facts," she says, punching a fist into her palm. "So, please, Jack. You can be completely, brutally honest. I mean it, I want you to be."

He regards her skeptically for one moment. "You know…if you were any other woman, I would assume this was a trick question."

"It's not." She pauses. "I just wanna know," she says softly, "I want to…" she rolls her eyes at herself, "I want to…please you."

Jack picks up her hand, rubs the back it with his thumb. "You do. Believe me."

Liz still looks uncertain. "Do this for me, Jack. Talk about our sex with me."

"Are you going to do me after?"

"If you want."

"I meant evaluate me, not-"

"Either way," she mutters, "answer's the same."

He nods warily. "Very well then."

Liz grins, bouncing up onto her heels. "Okay! Let's start with kissing."

"You're a very good kisser," he tells her simply, "I love your mouth."

"Uh huh…?" She nods, waiting for more.

Jack pauses a moment. "I suppose you could initiate more."

"See?" She holds out a hand, shoots him a satisfied smile, "Now that's the sort of thing I mean. Go on."

"Alright…" Jack tips his head to one side, lips twisting in thought, "I don't love when you kiss me with your mouth full of food."

"Noted," she replies, dipping her head once. "I shall never do it again. What else?"

Jack sits up higher against the pillows, voice becoming more eager, more husky. "I love when I catch you off-guard with a deep, slow kiss and you make this sound…this little moan in the back of your throat. " He shakes his head, gazing into the distance. "God, it's sexy."

"Yeah," she mutters, "I have no control over that."

"I know," he rasps, "That's…what makes it so sexy."

She blows some air out through her lips. "That's not helping, Jack. Give me stuff I can use here, something to work on." She barely pauses before saying, "What about when I give you head?"

Jack visibly baulks. "I…beg your pardon?"

She arches a brow. "You heard me."

He opens his mouth, momentarily lost for words. "Well…it's…very good."

"Ha!" She stabs a finger at him as if she's uncovered something vital, "But it's not _awesome_."

He looks at her like she's demented. "It's…your mouth. On my-"

"Yeah, I know where it goes," she interjects. Then adds, "Now. I…figured it out."

"Well, then." Jack leans back, folds his arms. "I don't see much to complain about in that scenario."

"I don't do it very often," she points out.

He bobs his head. "True..."

"So…?" She tilts her head at him, "Would you _like _me to do it more often?"

Jack smiles slowly. "Liz."

"What?"

"That's the most redundant question you could ever pose to a man."

She tilts her head further, peering at him from the corners of her eyes. "So the answer is yes then?"

"I want you to do it more," he answers carefully, "if you want to do it more."

"Sooo…" she persists, "the answer is yes then."

Jack shifts in place, fixes her with a look. "Lemon, the answer on this particular subject is always a resounding, enthusiastic _yes_."

"Fine." She nods haughtily. "Then my answer is yes."

"To?"

"To whether or not I want to." She bites her lip, voice lowering to add, "I do. So…" she leans over and pats his leg, "Isn't this going well so far?"

"I'm very excited about the extra blow jobs," he agrees.

"Good."

"You will let me know when I can get some sleep though," he adds.

"I will," she nods, then continues on. "Alright. So what about…when _you're_ - you know." She twirls a finger in the air, then points downwards.

Jack looks confused. "I don't know…no."

Her eyes narrow at him. "You do know, Jack. Don't pretend like you don't."

"I'm gonna need you to be _much_ more specific."

"Ugh! You're gonna make me say it?" she practically growls.

"You already said it!" he laughs, "Not two minutes ago."

She makes a disgusted face. "And isn't once enough?"

Jack draws in a breath, suppressing his amusement. "Listen, my love. It was you who insisted on this frank discussion regarding our carnal activities. The least you could do whist interrogating me during my post-coital contentment is use the proper terms."

"Why?" she humphs, "So you can get off on it?"

"Where do you suppose this conversation is going to get us?" he asks, a little lilt in his tone.

"To a more satisfying sex life," she replies insistently.

"I already have a satisfying sex life. It's you who seems to be under the delusion that I don't."

"Whatever." Liz tosses her head, pressing on, regardless. "So when you're…with your…down-"

Jack's eyes widen, all innocence. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Her shoulders slump. "I'm trying to think of the least arousing way to put it."

"I wouldn't bother," he mutters, "I'm going to be aroused however you put it."

"Well, what do you call it?" she asks him bluntly, "In your head, I mean."

Jack smirks. "You really don't want to know."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes. "So how am I at that then?"

"At receiving oral sex?"

She waves a hand. "Yeah. Let's go with that."

Jack smirks some more. "I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same thing."

"We are."

"Well, you certainly seem to enjoy it," he comments conversationally. "If I am picking up on those subtleties correctly."

"That's not what I was asking actually."

"What were you asking?"

She opens and shuts her mouth, fumbles, "What I'm asking is…how is it from your…end?"

"Well…" Jack muses, rubbing his unshaven jaw. "I say this with perfect honesty and unadulterated lust-"

She blinks expectantly. "Ye-ah?"

He pauses, smiles at her. "It's a pleasure. Every single time."

Her face splits into an incredulous grin. "Shut up!" She swipes at his chest with one hand, rising onto her knees, straddling his legs.

"I mean it," Jack grins, "I adore doing that to you."

"Really?!"

"I particularly like when you have your hands in my hair."

"Both of them, or just one?" she asks quickly.

"Both, definitely. Makes the experience twice as good."

"No kidding..."

He reaches for her, draws her closer, hands sliding over her thighs. "I love feeling your thighs against my cheeks. I especially enjoy when they start to shake, quiver with pre-orgasmic pleasure..."

"Again," she mutters under her breath, "something I have no control over."

"I love how wet you get when I do that," he goes on, voice dreamy, eyes fixed on his hands on her body, "and how you taste different at different times, making you come on my tongue-"

"Jack." She draws back, trying not to grimace. "Seriously."

His eyes drift up to hers. "You asked me to be honest."

"But not graphic."

He drops his head back against the headboard, thumbs tracing her hipbones beneath the sheet. "You asked for this, Liz. This is my experience of being with you, of taking pleasure in your beautiful body. I will not censor my very sensual and loving thoughts about you and frankly, don't see why I should."

"Let's just…move on," she says after a pause. "Let's move on to the actual sex."

"Very well," Jack rumbles, eyes half-lidded. "What would you like to know?"

She lets out a frustrated groan, dropping her forehead to his chest. "Come on, Jack, don't be a douche, don't make this hard."

He kisses her hair. "It's already hard," he whispers.

"I noticed…" She pulls back to look at him, smiling slightly. "I thought you wanted to _sleep_."

Jack smiles back, palms drifting over her back where the sheet doesn't cover her. "You woke the giant."

She snorts. "Well, we will see to…the giant, I promise. But…talk first, okay?"

Jack grunts, head lolling lazily against the headboard. "I would. But you seem to have a slight problem with me freestyling."

"_Freestyling_?"

"Perhaps," he suggests, brows raised, "you might be more comfortable with a straight question and answer arrangement."

She draws in a breath, nods. "Fine." Straightening her shoulders, she looks down at him. "Let's talk positions. What about positions?"

"I like you any way I can get you," he answers confidently. "I'm a man of simple tastes when it comes down to it."

"Any…favorites?" she asks.

He nods. "Of course."

"Which would be?" she prompts.

He smiles. "What's _your_ favorite?"

She holds up a finger. "We are not talking about me."

"That's not entirely true," Jack murmurs, "We're talking about you beneath me, or on top of-"

"Beneath," she blurts out, voice tapering off as she admits, "I like…beneath."

Jack hums. "And why's that?"

"I dunno…" Her eyes flit around the room, away from his, then she lowers herself down onto his chest. "I just like it. I like feeling…covered by you. Protected, almost." She frowns against him. "That's a bad thing to say, isn't it?"

Jack shakes his head. "Why? It's a buried but natural instinct in women. To seek a physically strong mate. And it is not only women who seek and find solace in the arms of their lover. I find a lot of things when I am with you. In fact, I don't think I've ever had as fulfilling a sexual relationship in my life as I have with you."

Her chest expands against his. "Really?"

"Really," he says, voice rumbling in his throat. "This is a first for me too, you know."

She shifts her head back onto his shoulder, smiling up at him. Then she flops down on the bed beside him. "That makes me feel better."

Jack looks down at her, splayed out, tangled in sheet. "I will say one thing though, before we leave this topic."

Liz's eyes drift closed. "What's that?"

"One day, I want to fuck you silly against a wall."

"Oh." Her eyes pop open. She meets his intent gaze. "Any…particular…wall?"

"Mm, no," Jack muses, "just a wall. The location is not the most important detail in the fantasy. It's more the position. And the urgency."

"That's…a fantasy for you?" she asks haltingly, "You've thought about…us…like that?"

Jack moves down beside her in the bed. "I've thought about you like that."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes. Many times."

She looks vaguely confused. "After we-?"

He chuckles lowly. "Waaaay before."

Her mouth drops open. "And you-?"

"Enjoyed myself, yes," he confirms with a nod.

Liz makes a face. "That's…nice."

"Truthfully, there was little about it that I would describe as-" Jack pauses for a long time, seemingly lost in thought. "…_nice_," he finishes in a gravelly voice.

Liz blinks and still makes the face. "That's…nice."

"So…." his eyes focus back on her face, hands creeping under the sheets, up her body, "would you let me fulfill that fantasy, Lemon? Let me…have you in that way?"

Her breathing starts to deepen. "Now?"

"I'd prefer to surprise you actually," Jack says, lips against her throat, "have it occur spontaneously." He flings the sheets away then covers her naked body with his. "Right now," he murmurs, laying a string of soft kisses along her jaw, "all I want…" and up her cheek, "…is this." He kisses her mouth firmly, wrapping his arms about her. And once he succeeds in drawing that little moan from the back of her throat, once he feels her arms and legs both embrace him, he pulls back. He looks down at her, smiling softly. "So are we done with the interrogation?"

She nods, hands moving over his back. "I think so, yeah…Did you wanna ask me anything?"

"Personally," he tells her between kisses, "I prefer a more tactile approach to discovering these things."

"Okay, but just so you know-" she puts a hand on his chest to stall him, "I don't so much love the tongue in my ear thing."

"I would've figured that out on my own," Jack assures her.

"I have no doubt," she replies. "Everything else is good though."

He lifts a brow. "_Good_?"

"More than good," she smiles. "Spectacular."

"Glad to hear it." He gives her another, much deeper kiss and when he pulls back, his eyes are dark with lust, his voice filled with anticipation. "Now roll over."

She blinks up at him. "Roll over?"

"You were the one-"

"Okay, alright-" she pushes him off her, rolls onto her front, "I'm rolling..."

Jack immediately covers her again, his weight pressing into her back, his breath against her neck. "You're gonna love this," he whispers in her ear.

Which Liz thinks sounds pretty cocky. She smiles to herself though as his mouth begins to descend her body. Because, in his defense, Jack is usually right, she usually does. She loves everything they do together, every time they are together. Every single moment, of every single time.

Because really, when it comes to Jack – in her completely biased opinion anyway - what's not to love?

_END._


End file.
